


However Long the Night

by GALEXY



Series: UD Victorian Era [1]
Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: 1890s, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Character Turned Into Vampire, Extramarital Affairs, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-02-28 09:38:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 19,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13268733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GALEXY/pseuds/GALEXY
Summary: He looked down at the page, seven words heavily inked into the page:Please come. We need you.—J. WashingtonChris hadn't seen his best friend in years. However, he never thought he'd end up way over his head when he saw him again. The union of a Vampire AU and an 1890s AU.





	1. Loyalty

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently writing historical fiction is my new niche. After finishing my last historical piece, I decided I definitely needed to do another one, but for the Until Dawn fandom this time. I blame taking a seminar on historical fiction entirely. I really hope everyone who reads this enjoys it; I'd love to know what you think of it!

Christopher Hartley hadn’t intended on being a toymaker, but like nearly everything else did in his life, it just happened. It wasn’t that he hated his job, no that wasn’t it at all, it was that he’d always had much bigger plans for himself. He’d wanted to be an inventor when he was younger; wanted to make machines to make everyone’s lives easier. Now he was a toymaker, though it was arguable that he was doing basically the same thing he’d always intended. Toys did tend to make parent’s lives easier.

“Papa?” His son, Joshua—or Junior as the Washington family tended to call him—stood on his tiptoes, gripping the edge of the workbench as he tried to stretch up and see. “What are you working on? Can I see?”

Chris laughed, scooping the boy up into his lap before plopping him on his knee. “It’s a butterfly, see?”

The boy’s brows furrowed and he looked up at his father again. “What does it do?”

“Why don’t you turn the windup key in its back and find out?”

“You’re sure I can?” He looked up and Chris nodded, stroking his son’s head before watching as the boy reached for the delicate metal creature. He turned it over in his pudgy fingers carefully before winding the little key on its back and setting it back on the table. Sure enough, the insect’s wings whirred, flapping open and closed slowly.

Joshua stared at it a moment, resting his chin on the table before looking back up at his father. “Wouldn’t it be miraculous if it could fly, though?”

“Perhaps one day.” Chris smiled and stroked his son’s hair again before setting Joshua back down.

“There you two are.” Ashley was wiping her hands on her skirt as she came into the workshop. “I thought I might find you up here.”

“Mama, mama, look!” Joshua ran to her, grabbing her skirt and pulling her towards the work bench. “Look at the butterfly Papa made!”

Ashley bent down to look at it, watching as the butterfly’s wings opened and closed before placing her hands on Chris’ shoulders. “It’s beautiful, Darling.”

“You think so?”

She nodded. “How much do you think it’ll go for at the shop?”

“I can’t be sure. We’ll have to see.”

She smiled, kissing his temple before pulling away, taking Joshua by the hand. “Minnie says supper will be ready soon. I came to get the two of you.”

“I’ll be down in a moment; let me just seal the wings.”

“Oh, and Christopher, Darling, a letter came for you today.”

His tongue poked from the corner of his mouth as he ran his brush over the wing. “Letter?”

“Eric has it, I didn’t bother to ask who it’s from.” She led Joshua from the room. “Don’t make me come back up here to get you; be down soon.”

“I promise.” He smiled at her over his shoulder before going back to sealing the design he’d painted onto the butterfly’s wing.

 ***

“Your plate, Master Hartley.”

“Oh, you didn’t have to go to the trouble of fixing it for me, Minnie.” He smiled at her before looking the plate over. “It looks delicious, thank you.”

She bowed her head in thanks before heading back towards the kitchen.

Chris had only just taken a bite when Eric brought the mail. “Your papers, Master Hartley.”

“Thank you, Eric, just set them there.” He took another bite before wiping his hands and reaching to read them over.

“Must you read them at the table?” Ashley asked, taking a sip from her water glass.

“I don’t have much other time, Ash.”

She sighed and reached to wipe Joshua’s face with her napkin. “All finished?”

“Mhm!” Joshua nodded.

“That’s my boy.” She smiled, cupping his chin. “Minnie, would you run the water for his bath, please? I’ll be up to bathe him in just a moment.”

“I just got down here.” Chris looked up from the stack of mail he was leafing through. “Can’t he stay a few more moments? I’ve hardly seen him today.”

“It’s getting late, and he has to be up early for his lessons tomorrow.”

Joshua got up, crossing the room to kiss Chris’ cheek before following Minnie upstairs so he could take his bath.

“You didn’t have to do that.” Chris picked up one of the letters, opening it with the letter opener he kept in his pocket. “He could have stayed up a few moments more. It isn’t even that late.”

“You’ve been so distracted lately.” Ashely sighed, folding her hands into her lap. “You’re either up in that workshop of yours or reading. You’re even reading at the table now.”

“In case you haven’t noticed, it’s a lot of work making money these days. Toyshops are always asking for more, and I’m racking my brain trying to come up with it.”

“What was wrong with making toy soldiers?”

“Nothing until children became bored of them.” Chris ran his hands through his hair. “They want moving parts. Something exciting. Plus, there are others who can produce and paint toy soldiers for a lot less money at a pace faster than I ever could on my own. Inventing something new is all I’ve got anymore.”

“So, that’s it then?”

“I don’t exactly see your writing selling either, Ash.” He looked up at her before unfolding the heavy parchment in his hand. “I’m trying, alright?”

“I’m trying, too.” She blinked hard before looking down at her lap. She got up, leaving half her plate untouched before heading from the room.

“I didn’t mean it, Ashley.” He stood, but she slammed the dining room door closed behind her. He sighed and sat back in the chair. He still hadn’t read the letter.

He looked down at the page, seven words heavily inked into the page:

_Please come. We need you._

_—J. Washington_

 ***

He thought it wasn’t the best idea to tell Ashely he’d already made up his mind about leaving for the Washington Estate until she’d calmed down a little.

Of course, he hadn’t counted on her locking him out of their bedroom either.

“Ashley, please let me in.” He rested his forehead against the door. “I’ve just been under a great deal of stress lately. I’m sorry I upset you.”

He heard some shuffling in the room, like she was getting up.

“I didn’t mean to be so cross.” He shook his head. “Please let me in, Ash.”

She unlocked the door and pulled it open so he could only see a sliver of her face. Her eyes were puffy like she’d been crying. “You can be a real ass, you know?”

“You know I don’t mean to be.” He set his hand against the doorframe, leaning in a little. I this didn’t go well and she slammed the door, she might take a bit of his nose off in the process. “I’m so sorry, Dear, please let me come in.”

She let out a huff before opening the door and taking a step back so he could come inside. He didn’t have time to talk before she had her face buried his chest, arms around his back.

“I’m sorry.” Her voice was muffled against his shirt.

She stroked her hair, resting his cheek atop her head. “Whatever for?”

“You’ve been so stressed. My whining doesn’t help.” She sniffled before looking up at him. “I need to be better.”

“Ash, it isn’t—”

She shook her head and buried her face in his chest again. “I had Minnie run us a bath. Joshua’s already tucked in.”

“We don’t have to—”

“I want to.” She looked up at him, smiling even though her eyes were still puffy. “Please, let me.”

He let her lead him into the bathroom attached to their bedroom. She let go of his hand, rolling her sleeve up before skimming the water with her fingertips. “It’s warm, just how you like it.”

He smiled. “Minnie’s good at that sort of thing.”

Ashley nodded, reaching to undo her hair from the knot at the nape of her neck she’d twisted it into. “Would you help me undress?”

Chris cupped her jaw, kissing her forehead before looking into her eyes. “Of course.”

She turned around, sweeping her hair to hang over her shoulder, and he undid the buttons that ran down the back of her dress. He slid it from her shoulders, skimming his fingers down her arms as he slid it off of her before reaching to undo her corset.

“I always thought Joshua would be grown before we fought like this.” She let out a sigh of relief as he pushed her corset off of her.

“I always thought fighting was a requirement of marriage.” He pulled her chemise from her body delicately, scooping up her pile from the floor before going to hang it over the changing screen in the corner. “That’s how my parents were.”

“I never wanted it to be like that.” She undid his tie and the buttons of his shirt, pushing it from his shoulders. “This was supposed to be easy.”

“We’re adults; it’s never easy.”

She stopped for a moment, holding his shirt in her hands before looking up at him. “You’re right; it isn’t.”

He pushed her underwear down her legs while she undid his trousers, tugging them off along with his underwear before hanging the last of their garments over the screen. Chris still hadn’t gotten used to the idea of being naked around Ashely, even though they’d been married nearly seven years. The times they had been, it was dark in the room. Sure, there were only really candles burning now, but this was still too much light. The glow flickered off her pale curves and dips, and oh god he was blushing. He just hoped she couldn’t see.

“Would you like to get in first? I think that might be easier.” She smiled, coming close to kiss the corner of his mouth. Their bodies pressed close together. He nodded and she slid his glasses from his face.

He lowered himself into the water, sighing as the warmth curled around him. Ashley was close behind, settling between his legs and pressing her back to his chest, leaning her head back against him.

“This is nice.”

He nodded.

They sat curled together like that for a while. Chris wrapped his arms around her middle, closing his eyes and relaxing himself into the water. She ran her fingers over his arm, nuzzling close to him.

“Christopher?”

“Yes?”

“I don’t want to be like your parents.” She turned to look at him and he opened his eyes. “I don’t want to fight so much.”

“You think I do?”

“Of course not.” She ran her thumb down his chin. “Let’s try to be better, alright?”

He nodded.

She kissed him, cupping his jaw. He curled his hand around her wrist, kissing her back. She turned herself around, straddling his thighs. He let go of her wrist, sliding his hands up her stomach.

“Ah…” She gasped, brushing her nose against his. “Christopher…”

He trailed his thumbs against her ribs before looking in her eyes. “…in the bath?”

“We’ve never tried it before…” she grazed her nails against the back of his head.

He trailed his fingertips down her spine before taking hold of her hips. “Oh, what the hell.”

She laughed as he pulled her in for another kiss.

***

When Ashley woke up the next morning, Chris was already out of bed. She sat up, pulling he sheets up around her bare body, looking around the room.

“Christopher?” She yawned, pulling herself out of bed and pulling on a chemise and a housecoat. She twisted her hair up into a bun and pulled on her slippers, stepping into the hall and looking it up and down. “Christopher?”

“Downstairs!” He called.

She headed towards the staircase, then stopped when she saw Chris standing there, fully dressed, his trunk at his feet.

“Yes, Eric, please take that out to the carriage.”

“What’s going on?” Ashley came the rest of the way down the stairs. “Are you going somewhere?”

“I’m so sorry, Ash, I meant to tell you last night, but…” he took hold of her hands. “The letter I got was from Josh, asking me to come to Washington Estate. It seemed like it was important.”

“What about work?” She raised her brows. “You were just going to go without asking me? Without telling Joshua?”

“Of course, I wasn’t. And I’ve already made arrangements with the store, the have enough trinkets of mine to keep selling for two months, if need be.” He leaned forward and kissed her cheek. “This is Josh we’re talking about. He’s my best friend.”

“The best friend you haven’t seen in five years? That best friend?” She sighed and folded her arms over her chest. “I thought last night meant something to you. It did to me…”

“Of course, it did, Ash. Of course.” He sat his hands on her shoulders. “Remember we said we weren’t going to fight? Josh needs me. The twins need me. I’ll be back as soon as I can, I promise.”

She sighed and looked up at him. “You promise, do you?”

He nodded. “As soon as I can.”

“Alright.” She leaned and sat her hands on his shoulders before kissing the corner of his mouth. “I guess I’ll work on my manuscript while you’re gone.”

“I’m sure it’ll be great, Ash.” He kissed her forehead. “I’ll be back soon.”

She let go of his hand as he headed out the front door towards the carriage. “You better.”


	2. Friendship

“Thank you, Eric, that’ll do.” Chris stepped out of the carriage. The skies had gone grey during the ride here. Electricity crackled and made the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. It was probably going to storm soon.

“Are you sure, Master Hartley?” Eric stroked the nose of one of the horses. “I could carry your trunk in for you.”

“No, you should head back before the storm gets here.” Chris pulled the trunk down himself. “If you go now, you should be able to beat it, at least until you reach the next town.”

“If you insist, sir.” Eric patted the horses’ cheek before climbing back on the bench. “You’re sure you don’t want me to stay with you until you return home?”

“No, Eric, that won’t be necessary.” Chris smiled lugging his trunk up the steps. “I have a feeling I’ll be here awhile.”

“If you insist, Master Hartley.”

The horses’ hooves clacked against the cobblestones as they trotted away, pulling the carriage behind them.

Dead leaves had begun to gather in the pool of the fountain that resided at the center of their courtyard. That was odd…usually they’d have the fountain drained before the leaves could start clogging up the waterworks. The wind shook the trees around the house. Chris had forgotten how enormous the grounds were, even without seeing the back garden. Washington Estate was nestled in the middle of the forest at the base of Blackwood Pines; one of those places that you had to know how to get there to find.

“Chris?”

He turned to see Hannah Washington coming down the steps. Her hair was down, glasses pushed up the bridge of her nose. Once she was sure it was him, she was running down the steps before launching herself into his arms.

“Chris, you came!”

He wrapped his arms around her shoulders, hugging her close. “Of course, I did, Han.”

“We haven’t seen you in ages!” She squeezed him tighter before letting go to look up at him.

“I’ve been busy.” He went back to pick up his trunk. “No offense, Han, but I thought it would be Josh greeting me at the door, not—”

“I wrote the letter.” She looked down guiltily, folding her hands in front of her. “Not Josh.”

“Not—” He blinked at her. “Hannah, why would you—it looked so much like his handwriting.”

“He’s my older brother; his handwriting isn’t that hard to duplicate.”

“But why did you?”

She sighed, folding her arms over her chest. “Why don’t you come inside? It’s a bit chilly.” She bent down and helped him carry in his trunk inside.

“Finlay, carry that up to the guest room nearest Josh’s, would you?”

The older man pulled the trunk up before smiling. “Of course, Miss Washington.” Then he turned to Chris. “It’s so nice to see you again, Master Hartley.”

“Likewise.”

“Come on a walk with me, Chris?” Hannah smiled, setting her hand on his arm.

He looked at Finlay before looking back to Hannah and holding his arm out to her. “Sure.”

She looped her arm through his and began leading him through the house. “I’m sorry I faked the letter from Josh. It’s just…we needed you, is all.”

“Needed me?”

“Beth is…ill.”

“I’m not exactly a doctor, Hannah. I make toys.”

“That’s not…” She sighed and looked down. Chris looked around the room. He remembered this room. Josh and he used to stay up reading and playing chess over the holidays whenever they were still in college together. He’d fallen asleep in the couch in front of the fireplace more than once. He looked up at the painting over it.

He remembered that, too. The painting of the Washington’s, unlike most family portraits, wasn’t creepy to look at. The twins sitting in the front with Josh between them, and then their parents at either one of his shoulders. They were all smiling.

Hannah was looking with him before she shook her head. “Chris, ever since Mother and Father died, it’s been hard, you know that. And Josh has always been…different, but it got worse after the accident. And then he got sick—”

“He was sick?” Chris turned to look at her. “Why didn’t you—”

“He was still sick when I sent the letter.” She shook her head. “But in the time it took to get to you and then for you to get here, he got better. But then Beth…”

She sniffled and covered her mouth before shaking her head. “She must’ve caught it from him, except it’s been so much worse. He was only sick a few days…she’s been sick for almost a week, and it doesn’t seem like it’s getting any better.”

“Hey, I’m here.” He pulled her into his arms. “I’m right here, Han.”

She pressed her face into his shoulder and he rubbed her back. She let him for a moment before she sniffled and pulled away. “The worst part is the way Josh won’t leave her side…he’s going to get sick all over again if he doesn’t—”

“I’ll talk to him.” Chris set his hands on her shoulders.

She wiped at her eyes before nodding. “Thank you, Chris.”

“Of course.” He held out his arm for her and they started walking again. “You know I’d do anything for you three.”

“Why do you think you’re the one I wrote?” She smiled before patting his arm.

 ***

“I have to warn you.” They were standing outside Beth’s room, her hand on the doorknob. “Seeing her like this is more than a little shocking.”

“I saw Ash give birth. Nothing can be quite as shocking as that.”

Hannah turned to give him a look, suggesting that he was wrong before she pushed open the door, stepping inside. “Josh? How is she?”

The first thing that struck Chris was the way that the room smelled; like sweat and death. Beth was on the bed, sheets twisted around her body. She was pale, so pale, her veins black and spidery, standing out against her skin. Her body was coated with a sheen of sweat, or at least what he could see of it. Her hair was damp with sweat, too, sticking to her forehead, face, and neck. Her lips were cracked. There was a bucket next to the bed, splatters of black coming up the sides. She was moaning, thrashing, like she was having a nightmare. Her eyes kept fluttering open and closed, but remained unfocused as she attempted to look around the room.

Josh had a bowl of water on the nightstand. He was wringing out the cloth when they walked in before he pushed Beth’s bangs from her forehead and laid the cloth across it.

“She won’t drink…” Josh brushed his fingers against her cheek, eyes never leaving Beth’s face. “And anything I can get her to swallow keeps coming right back up.”

Chris thought of the bucket full of black and the putrid smell coming from it.

“It comes up whether she swallows anything or not.” Josh sighed, brushing hair away from her cheek. “She hasn’t even been conscious today.”

Chris still had hold of Hannah’s arm. He leaned in close to her. “Shouldn’t she be in a hospital?”

Hannah shook her head. “None of the doctors would take her. They couldn’t figure out what was wrong, and they don’t want anyone else to catch it.”

“Who’s that?” Josh still hadn’t looked up. “Is that another doctor? Did he bring medicine?”

“Um, no, Josh, there aren’t any more doctors.” She let go of Chris and came closer to Josh, placing her hands on his shoulders. She leaned forward, whispering in his ear. “Josh, Chris is here.”

“Chris?” His brows furrowed and he picked up the cloth to wet before wringing it out again before smoothing it against Beth’s forehead. Josh’s fingers were pale, like Beth’s, and shaking. It had to be a trick of the light. The room was so dim…yes, that had to be it. Or maybe he was still a bit pale from being ill before. “No, no, Chris lives in Hillcrest. Hasn’t been here in years. Chris is at home. He isn’t here.”

Chris cleared his throat. “Josh, I’m right here.”

Josh stopped, turning to look at Chris before he stood, knocking over the chair he’d been sitting in.

“Chris…” He swallowed like his throat had gone dry before looking at the floor. “You’re here.”

“I am.” Chris shrugged before managing as much of a smile as he could while Beth writhed on the bed. “Hannah wrote me.”

“Hannah wrote…” He looked at Hannah before turning to look back at Chris. “Well, I’m terribly sorry you had to come all this way, my friend. I’m a bit occupied at the time.”

“I can take it from here, brother.” Hannah smiled before pushing a strand of Beth’s hair from her cheek. “You should rest. When’s the last time you ate, honestly?”

Josh swallowed again. “Hannah, I can—”

“Let Chris walk you to the kitchen for something to eat before you head off to bed.” Hannah smiled at him again. “I can take care of Beth, Josh. And I promise to wake you if anything happens.”

Josh sighed and pushed his fingers through his hair. “You aren’t going to let me out of this are you?”

“Absolutely not.”

He turned to look at Chris. “Is that why she brought you here?”

Chris half-heartedly shrugged before nodding. “We haven’t seen each other in a while. Besides, we can come back to take care of Beth after you’ve slept.”

“Fine.” Josh ran his hands over his face. “You’ll be the death of me, Hannah, I swear.”

She wrung out the cloth and placed it back on Beth’s forehead. “Get some sleep. That’s an order.”

He held up his hands in defense before walking back over to the bed, kissing Beth’s forehead. “It’ll be alright, Beth.” He whispered, stroking her hair. “I promise.”

“Nnn…” She moaned and her eyes fluttered. “Josh…”

“I’ll be back soon.” He ran his thumb over her cheek. “I promise.”

Then he turned to Hannah, kissing her cheek. “Take care of her.”

“Of course.” She nodded.

“And you’ll—”

“Wake you if there’s any change, I promise.” She squeezed his hand in one of her own, smiling at him sadly. “Now, go on, Josh. I can take it from here.”

He nodded and then Chris led him out of the room before he could change his mind.

 ***

“She really faked a letter from me just to get you all the way out here?” Josh raised his brows and Chris nodded. Josh only shook his head. “Stubborn girl. She gets it from—”

“Her brother.” Chris smiled as he walked alongside him. “We all know.”

Josh managed a small smile. “Yes, I suppose she does.”

Chris had noticed on their way to Beth’s room, but now he was noticing that all the curtains in the house were drawn, not just the ones near Beth’s room. It was odd. Josh had always loved the sunlight and being outdoors.

“Is there a reason all the curtains are drawn?”

“Pardon?”

“The curtains.” Chris walked over to one, feeling the heavy velvet in his fingers. “When did you start keeping them closed like this?”

“I…I started getting headaches…the sunlight makes it worse, so we had Finlay close the curtains. It helps.”

“Did that start when you were ill?”

“Hannah really did tell you the whole story, didn’t she?”

“She just said she wrote me when you took ill, but then you got better and—”

“Beth didn’t.” Josh sighed, looking at the carpet while they walked.

It was Chris’ turn to swallow nervously this time. He didn’t expect Josh to be so…different. Sure, it had been five years, but he never remembered Josh being so sullen. Beth’s illness must’ve really been bothering him. At least Hannah had managed to smile and laugh with him.

“Let’s talk about something else.” Chris turned the corner, remembering the way to the kitchen from the last time he’d been here. “You still aren’t married, I take it?”

Josh exhaled through his nose hard. That might have been a laugh. “I’m not really the marrying type, unlike you. How is Mrs. Hartley doing by the way?”

“Ashley’s fine; still writing. Most days she keeps to the house.”

“I’m sure you keep her plenty satisfied.” Josh quirked an eyebrow, corner of his mouth turning up like he was sharing an inside joke with himself.

“O-Of course I do.” Chris stammered, cheeks feeling hot.

“I’m only teasing you.” Josh elbowed him. “How’s Junior?”

“Smarter than ever.”

“He takes after his father.” Josh grinned, pushing open the kitchen door. Chris followed him inside.

“Do you want me to find Finlay?”

Josh rolled his eyes. “I’m capable of finding something to eat, Chris.”

“Since when?”

“Since always.” Josh shook his head. “I used to spend a lot of time in here when I was younger. Our maid at the time, Eunice, she would sneak me cookies. She loved having me in here.”

“Ah.” Chris hopped up on part of the counter, folding his hands in his lap. “Didn’t know you were so talented. I thought you just managed the estate these days.”

“I do, mostly.” Josh was looking around in the pantry, which might as well have been a separate wing of the kitchen; the house was enormous. “But I do have to find things to keep myself occupied.”

“I wish I had time like that.”

“Still making those trinkets of yours?” Josh reappeared with a loaf of bread, a few apples, and a knife.

Chris nodded. “I’m not sure that’s exactly what Hannah meant by eating.

“I’m not all that hungry.” Josh sliced into the apple, holding out a half of it to Chris. “Don’t tell; she’ll get mad. She already thinks I don’t eat enough.”

“You don’t.” Chris bit into his half.

“How do you know?”

“You’re so scrawny, now.”

“I’m not scrawny. I’d beat you in a fistfight.”

“That’s not all that much of an achievement.” Chris said, laughing at his own joke.

Josh only shook his head, taking a bite of his own apple section, chewing fast and swallowing before he probably even tasted it.

“So, what about the hedge witch we met a few years back.”

“Samantha?”

“That’s the one!”

“What about her?” Josh raised his brows, chewing another section of apple insanely fast before swallowing it.

“You two seemed to get along quite well.”

Josh shook his head, actually snickering this time. “Samantha the hedge witch isn’t exactly the marrying type either. Don’t be that friend. Beth is bad enough about introducing me to ladies.”

“I’m just saying—”

“I don’t need to be married to be happy.” Josh shook his head. “And like I said, I’m not the marrying type, Chris.”

“Alright.” Chris held up his hands in defense. “I won’t say anything else.” He paused. “Except for it’s only fair, because you introduced me to Ashley—”

“Chris.” Josh groaned. “That was different.”

“How?”

“Can we talk about something else?” Josh tossed the apple core into the trash chute before tearing off a hunk of bread.

“Sure.” Chris held out his hand and Josh pressed more than half of the bread hunk into it. “Anything you want.”

 ***

“I really do appreciate you coming at such the drop of a hat.” Josh smiled as they walked towards there room. “I’ve missed having you around.”

“I’ve missed you, too. Perhaps I’ll be around more once Beth recovers.”

“I’d love that. But you must bring that delightful boy of yours; I haven’t seen him since he first started walking.”

“Oh, he does a lot more than walk, now.’

“I’m sure.”  Josh stopped. “I believe this is where Finlay put your things?”

Chris opened the door, and sure enough his trunk was sitting at the foot of the bed. “I’ll see you in the morning?”

Josh nodded. “I’m right down the hall if you need something.”

“Thank you.”

Chris opened his trunk, sifting through it for his night things. When he turned, he realized Josh was still standing in the doorway, shifting from foot to foot.

“Did you need something else?”

“Sorry.” Josh cleared his throat and looked away. “I guess I’m just not used to seeing you here, again…with me…”

Chris smiled. “I’ll be right here when you wake up. I’m not going to disappear.”

“Right…” Josh trailed off. “Um, I’ll let you rest. Goodnight, Chris.”

“Goodnight, Josh.”

Josh closed the door behind him and Chris rocked back to sit on his heels. He just hadn’t been around Josh in a while, that had to be what it was. Five years was plenty of time for a person to change. And Josh had still been…well…Josh. Off, but lovable and kind. Once Beth was well again, everything would be better.

It had to be better.


	3. Loss

“Chris…”

“Mmm…” He turned his head. “What is it?”

“I can’t sleep.”

Chris opened his eyes, trying to blink them into focus. He reached for his glasses on the nightstand, but something caught his wrists.

“It’s dark in here; they wouldn’t help anyways.”

He blinked again. “Josh, is that you?”

Josh laughed. Chris felt him plop down on the bed next to him. “Who else would it be?”

“What time is it?”

“I’m not sure, just late…” Chris heard the blankets being pulled back and felt someone’s knee bump his before it immediately jerked away. “Sorry.”

“It’s alright.” Chris thunked his head back against the pillow.

“That’s one hell of a storm brewing outside.” Josh pulled the quilts up around him and curled up. “How were you sleeping through it?”

“I like the way storms sound.”

“You’re so odd…” Josh laughed. He felt Josh’s knee bump into his again, but he didn’t pull away this time. “This is just like when we were in college…when you’d come to visit…”

“Yeah, you snuck into my room, then, too.”

“Oh, you love it.” Josh laughed.

Chris tucked his arms behind his head, closing his eyes and laying on his back. Josh leaned over, tucking his head against Chris’ shoulder.

“You’re different.”

Josh tensed and raised his head a bit. Chris could feel that he was looking at him, even though he couldn’t see it. “Different how?”

Rainwater crashed into the windowpanes. Lightning flashed and Chris could make out the shape of Josh’s face for a moment. He still looked pale, but Chris had only seen him for a moment. Another trick of the light, perhaps.

“I’m not sure. Just…different, I suppose. I wouldn’t worry about it too much, though. It might just be because I haven’t seen you in a while.”

“You’re exactly the same.” Chris could _hear_ Josh smiling. “Well, maybe a bit more serious, but you’re still the same Christopher I’ve always known. Humorous, methodical…” Josh laid his head back against Chris’ shoulder. “My dearest friend.”

Chris reached over, patting Josh’s shoulder. “You’re in an odd mood.”

“Am I?”

“You’re not usually this…sentimental.”

“I just missed you I suppose.”

Chris closed his eyes and listened to the rain fall outside. Josh lay curled close to him; his body a little cold. No wonder he’d tucked himself under the blankets so quickly. Josh was right. This was a great deal like when they’d been in college and he’d come to stay at the Washington Estate rather than go home and hear his parents argue. Josh was still curled up next to him, breathing slow and keeping him company. It was nice that he hadn’t grown out of that yet.

“What are you thinking about?” Josh asked.

“College.”

“Mmm…” Josh shifted. He was sitting up, one hand on Chris’ chest. Chris could feel his face getting closer, like he was looking for something around Chris’ head.

“Is everything okay?”

Josh didn’t answer, just kept leaning in. When he let out a breath, it danced across Chris’ cheek. Then they were kissing, which was odd, because they’d never done that before. Josh’s mouth tasted coppery, but was cold. Chris’ eyes fluttered closed and he slid one hand along Josh’s chest, sliding it up and over his shoulder before threading his fingers through his hair. The tips of Josh’s fingers trailed up Chris’ throat, sending a shiver through him. Josh moved closer, settling himself between Chris’ legs. He moved to place little kisses along Chris’ jaw, trailing his fingers down his neck and tipping his head back.

Chris gasped at how cold Josh felt. It was like ice against his skin. He felt Josh’s teeth graze his skin and his knees shook. Josh pulled up a little, looking into Chris’ face. Chris’ eyes still weren’t focused. He wished he was wearing his glasses. Josh’s eyes flashed in the light, like a dark red.

Chris shivered again, running his thumb along Josh’s chin. “Josh?”

Josh blinking. The glowing color faded. He pulled back a little. “Chris?”

“Are you alright?”

Josh pulled away, curling up and wrapping his arms around his knees. “I’m sorry, that was…” He pressed his face against his knees. “Sorry.”

“Josh…” Chris sat up, unsure of what to do. “You don’t have to apologize. Just tell me what’s going on.”

“It’s nothing.” Josh stood up before Chris could set a hand on his shoulder. “I have to go. You won’t remember this anyways.”

“I won’t—?”

 

Chris woke with a start. Sunlight streamed in through the curtains. He sat up, rubbing his hands over his face.

‘What an odd dream…’ He thought, pulling on his glasses before crossing to his trunk to look for some clothes. It didn’t take him long to get dressed. Judging by the light outside, it was midmorning. He hadn’t slept too late, but he didn’t doubt that Josh was already awake and tending to Beth.

He shut the door behind him and headed down the stairs. All of the curtains in the hallway were drawn, still, blinding him momentarily. He remembered Josh saying something about headaches, but it was like it was nighttime in the house. He felt like he was going to trip and fall or run into something.

Whenever he made it to Beth’s door, he saw Josh sitting on the ground, curled up.

‘Like how he was in the dream’ Chris thought before waving his hand in the air, dismissing the thought.

“Josh?”

He looked up, eyes rimmed with red. He sniffled, wiping his eyes with the heel of his hand. “Oh, Chris, you’re up. Do you want me to—”

“Why are you out here in the hall?” Chris crouched down. “What’s going on?”

“The…The priest is in there now…” Josh’s voice was scratchy. “Saying her last rights.”

“What?” Chris shook his head. “But—”

“Hannah’s in there with them, but I…” he shook his head before pressing it back into his hands. “The words just made me hurt, and I…I couldn’t look.”

“Josh, Josh, look at me.” Chris sat his hands on his shoulders. “I’m right here. Right here, alright?”

Josh sniffled, head still buried in his hands. “I promised my parents I would look after them. I promised, and now Beth—” he sobbed, folding forward, rocking himself.

Chris moved to sit along the wall, next to Josh, wrapping his arm around his shoulder. “It isn’t your fault, Josh. She just got sick—”

“From me.” Josh turned, burying his face in Chris’ shoulder. “She got sick taking care of me. But I was always supposed to take care of her.”

“Josh…” Chris rubbed his shoulder, and Josh curled into him, sobbing. He felt Josh’s breath on his neck, and then he was thinking about the dream.

‘Now’s not the time.’ Chris thought, holding Josh close.

The door swung open.

“Thank you, Father, so much.” Hannah smiled, tears running down her face, patting the priest’s arm. She turned to look at Josh and Chris. Chris shook his head. “I’ll walk you out.”

The two of them headed down the hall. Chris tried to listen for Beth’s short breaths, but the air was oddly silent.

 

“I don’t know if he’s asleep, but he is laying down in his room.” Chris came into the parlor, sitting across the table from Hannah.

“Thank you, Chris.” She wiped her face with her handkerchief before holding her hand out. “Would you like some tea? Finlay brought it.”

“I’m alright, thank you.” He took hold of her hand, rubbing it gently. “How are you doing, Hannah?”

“Better than my brother, I think.” She pulled away and picked up a cup of tea and curled her hands around it. “I’ll miss my sister, but I think it’ll be different for him.”

“He’s so…”

“Loving?” Hannah took a sip from her tea. “Yes, he’s always cared so much. For Beth.” She ran her thumb along the lip of the cup. “For Me.”

“Just give him a little time.” Chris picked up a cup as well, sipping. “He’ll be out of bed again, soon. Walking around, taking care of things.”

“It’s what he always does.” Hannah sat her cup down, wiping at her eyes and standing. “I should start making funeral preparations.”

“Han…”

“Just, don’t leave, okay?” She took his hand and squeezed it. “Josh and I…we…we really need you right now.”

“Of course, Hannah.” He squeezed her hand back. “I’ll be here for as long as you need me to be.”

“Thank you.” She whispered, stooping forward to kiss his forehead before walking out of the room to get started with the funeral preparations.

He sat there for a while, quietly sipping his cup of tea. The painting of the Washington family stared down at him. He finished his cup of tea and sighed, slipping it back onto the tray.

“May I get that for you, Master Hartley?”

He looked up, smiling. “Thank you, Finlay.”

Finlay picked up the tray. “They’ll be alright, you know?”

“Pardon?”

“The children.” Finlay shook his head. “Though, I suppose that they aren’t really children anymore.”

Chris smiled. “I suppose none of us are.”


	4. Despair

Samantha had been the first to arrive, which wasn’t all that surprising. Chris wasn’t sure where she lived exactly, but he knew it was fairly close to the Washington’s estate. From Josh’s letters, it seemed like she visited often, which made him feel a little guilty. It was only two days carriage ride; why didn’t he visit more often?

“Chris!” Sam pulled him into a tight hug.

“It’s good to see you, Samantha.” He hugged her back.

She pulled away, punching his shoulder lightly. “Sam; It’s _always_ Sam. And it’s good to see you as well, given the circumstances.”

Chris nodded. He’d been helping Hannah change all the curtains from their usual blue to black the past few days. He’d been trying to help any ways that he could, especially since Josh had been so out of commission.

It wasn’t his fault; he was in mourning. Chris kept reminding himself of that when he’d walk into Josh’s room to check on him and find him still curled in a heap on his bed, covered pulled over his entire body like they could protect him from hurting anymore.

“Do you know where Hannah is?” Sam asked, pulling her trunk behind her.

“I think she went to town; do you need help with that? I can call for Finlay—”

“I’ve got it.” She continued pulling it. “What about Josh?”

“Still in his room, probably. We’ve been trying to let him grieve on his own, but…Hannah’s nervous about it.”

“I’ll go and talk to him.” She pushed open the door and tossed her trunk down before wiping her hands on her breeches. For the most part, people thought it was odd that Samantha Giddings chose to wear men’s breeches instead of a dress, but the Washingtons and Chris weren’t those people.

“Let me know when Han gets back?”

“Of course.” He smiled. “Did you need me to—”

“I know where his room is.” She smiled and turned, heading down the hall.

Chris shook his head, smiling to himself. He didn’t understand why the two of them didn’t just get married. They were perfect for each other.

He wandered up and down the halls, hands clasped behind his back. Michael and Jessica would be here tomorrow, along with Mathew and Emily. Ashley and Joshua should be here the day after that, as long as the storm hadn’t delayed any of them.

When he got to Josh’s room he stopped. Sam must’ve left the door ajar. He stepped closer, peering in.

“It’s not your fault…” Sam was laying on the bed next to Josh. He was curled into her, burying his face in her shoulder. “It’s not your fault, Josh, it’s not.”

She was stroking his hair, holding him close, whispering to him.

Something in Chris’ chest felt tight. He remembered that weird dream. They way Josh had curled into him. The way he’d been so cold. The way he…

Chris brought his hand up, brushing his thumb across his lips.

He decided it’d be better if he waited for Hannah to return from the sitting room.

* * *

 

Impossibly, Sam convinced Josh to come out of his room. He sits across from Chris at the dinner table that night, running his finger along the rim of his water glass. The high-pitched whirl of it just seems suited to the air in the dining room.

Sam is sitting next to him, conversing excitedly with Hannah as she eats her dinner. She’s even gotten Hannah to smile. Samantha Giddings the hedge witch must actually be magical if she can get any of the Washington siblings to smile, let alone listen to her.

“I think I’ll be retiring now.” Josh stands, leaving his plate untouched.

“Chris, why don’t you go with him?” Sam says, telling him with her eyes that it isn’t a mere suggestion.

“Sure.” He stands and rounds the table, walking next to Josh.

Josh keeps his hands tucked behinds his back. There are dark circles under his eyes, which Chris thinks is odd considering how much time he’s been spending in bed. Had he just been laying there without sleeping?

“It’s good to see Sam.” Chris says, looking at Josh as they walk.

“Samantha’s visits are always pleasant.” Josh’s voice is soft.

“She lets you call her Samantha?”

Josh turns to him, quirking an eyebrow. “So?”

“She makes me call her ‘Sam’.”

“Curious.” Josh says, but keeps walking towards his room.

“Perhaps she’s just fonder of you than she is of me.”

Josh almost chuckles before shaking his head. “I believe it’s just that she’s known me longer.”

“Sure.”

“Stop implying something, Chris.” Josh’s voice is suddenly hard, and it startles Chris.

“I didn’t mean—”

“I’m not the marrying type; neither is Samantha. I don’t want you bringing it up again, especially once Michael is here. You know how he gets.”

Chris _does_ know how Michael can be. He’s obnoxious and pushy. Back in their college days, it wasn’t unusual for him to just get away with _anything_. If he caught wind of this Josh and Sam notion, he’d never let it go. “I’m sorry, Josh.”

Josh sighs and stops outside his door, hands still clasped behind his back. “I forgive you.”

Chris lets out a breath of relief.

Josh shifts from foot to foot outside his door before turning to Chris. “Would it be too much of a bother if I didn’t retire just yet? I don’t savor the idea of being alone right now.”

There’s the Josh he knows.

“Of course not, Josh. Did you have something in mind?”

“Let’s just hide from the girls in your room.” Josh doubles back down the hall a bit and Chris follows. “I think my old chess set is in there.”

“Sounds like a plan.”

* * *

 

When Chris wakes up, Josh is still in his room, curled on the other side of the bed like a cat, pretending to be asleep. The sun isn’t quite up yet—pale grey light peeking through an open sliver in the curtains. Josh must have shut them before tucking himself into bed. Chris shivers and pulls the covers back up to his nose. The boiler must not be lit for the day yet.

“Are you cold?”

He looks and Josh is peering up at him, brown eyes wide, almost child-like. Did Josh even sleep?

“A little.” Chris tucks himself further into the covers. “I don’t want to get out of bed, yet. It’s too early.”

Josh chuckles before curling closer to Chris. “You never were an early riser.”

“Never.” Chris smiles, letting Josh curl into him, even though he isn’t very warm either. He used to always be warm, but now he feels almost frozen.

“Aren’t you cold?”

Josh shakes his head. “I don’t get cold anymore, really.”

“Hm…” Chris closes his eyes, and he can feel himself drifting off to sleep again.

            “Chris?” Josh shakes his shoulder. “If you fall back asleep, you’ll sleep through the day.”

            “Mm…” Chris opens his eyes and Josh looks hazy. Like in the dream. He had his glasses off then, too. “I had a dream about you the first night I was here.”

“You did?” Josh sounds amused. “What did you dream about me?”

“You were in my room with me…” Chris yawns and curls into Josh, nuzzling his head against his shoulder. “Like how you used to sneak in when we’d be home from university.”

Josh smiles, running his fingers through Chris’ hair. “Is that all?”

“We were reminiscing about when we were younger.” Chris’ brows furrow. “And then we…”

“‘We’ what?”

Chris opens his eyes and Josh is studying his face. He’s still a little hazy. He wants to put on his glasses, but he doesn’t want to pull out of Josh’s hold. Their mouths are close. Their noses are almost touching.

“It’s stupid.” Chris can feel himself blushing. His face feels warm.

“I’ve never known you to be shy.” Josh chuckles, poking his nose gently. “Humorous and methodical, but never shy.”

Something in Chris’ core shakes.

_“You’re exactly the same.” Chris could hear Josh smiling. “Well, maybe a bit more serious, but you’re still the same Christopher I’ve always known. Humorous, methodical…” Josh laid his head back against Chris’ shoulder. “My dearest friend.”_

“Chris?” Josh asks, looking in his eyes. “Hello?”

Chris shakes his head. “I suppose I’m not entirely awake yet.”

Josh smiles, starting to get out of bed. “I suppose.”

* * *

 

 

“Chris! Chris Hartley!” Mike claps him hard on the back before taking him by the shoulders. “Let me get a good look at you.”

“You sound like my uncle.” Chris rolls his eyes but takes a step back to let Mike take a look.

Mike chuckles before clapping him on the shoulder again. “It’s good to see you.”

“Mike?” Hannah came down the stairs, Josh and Sam trailing behind her. “Jessica?”

The blonde girl—Jessica—smiled and waved at Hannah. When Hannah made it down the stairs, she hugged Jessica first. Then she stopped, looking Mike up and down before shaking his hand. “It’s good to see you—both of you.”

“Who’s your friend?”

“Oh, this is Sam Giddings. She’s a family friend.” Hannah grinned, looping her arm through Sam’s and leaning her head against her shoulder. “And you remember—”

“Mr. Monroe.” Josh’s hands are tucked behind his back. He looked stiff. “I trust you’re in good health.”

 “I am, Josh. How considerate of you.” Mike shifts a little awkwardly under Josh’s stare.  “You can just call me Mike, you know.”

Josh still has his arms tucked behind is back. “It’s nice to see you, again, Mrs. Munroe.”

Jessica smiles. “You, too. Mr. Washington.”

Hannah looks between them for a moment. The air is thick and tight until Sam clears her throat. “Hannah and I can show you to your room if you like.”

“Sounds great.” Mike smiles, slow and crooked.

“Finlay!” Josh calls and the house servant comes in wiping his hands on his coveralls. “Please help Mr. and Mrs. Munroe with their things.”

“Yes, Sir.” Finlay picked up their trunk and started after them up the stairs.

“I trust the Taylor’s will be along soon.” Josh said once the quartet fell out of earshot.

“I don’t remember things always being this terse between you and Michael.” Chris raised his brows before looking to Josh.

Josh sighed. “Things have changed since then.”

“What happened?”

Josh looked at the door. “Why don’t we have a cup of tea while we wait for Mathew and Emily to arrive?”

“Sure.”

Josh fixed the tea himself, carrying the tray to the parlor before setting it against the table and folding himself into a chair, curling his hands around the cup. Chris sat on the couch opposite him, taking his own cup of tea into his hands. He watched the milk swirl out into it until he stirred it.

“Did you know that Hannah and Michael were engaged?”

Chris is happy he hasn’t taken a drink of his tea yet. He might have choked if he had. “They were?”

Josh nods, running his thumb over the rim of his teacup. “Right around when he left university. You’ve seen Hannah; she’s beautiful, but also naïve. She was completely smitten with him.”

“When did she even meet him?”

“At a party of some sort. I think it was a ball at the Davis’ actually. You weren’t there; you said you had a lot of studying to get done. But it was Hannah’s first. Beth had said she didn’t really want to come. And when Michael walked in the room, Hannah just gasped. She asked me if I knew him, and of course I did. So, I introduced them.”

“They wrote letters back and forth after that. Then he came to visit. At that point, my parents had already passed, and I was head of the estate. When Michael asked if he could marry her, I wanted to tell him no.”

Chris took a sip of his tea. “Why didn’t you?”

Josh sighed and stilled his finger along the rim of his cup. “Because Hannah seemed so happy. I never wanted anything for my sisters other than for them to be happy. He proposed to her, she said yes. You should have seen her, Chris, she was so thrilled. She was waltzing herself through the halls and talking to me all while I tried to work. Even though I didn’t care much for Mike, seeing Hannah that excited made it all worth it.”

“What happened?”

Josh sighed and sat his cup down. It was still full.

“He left a few days after that. He said he had some business to attend to. Hannah and Beth ended up going into town a few days later—headed to the dress shop. And she saw Michael, so she thought she might follow him a bit and surprise him. So they did, but…” He shook his head. “He was headed into a brothel, which is normal enough in this age, I suppose, but he wasn’t there to rent out a whore. He was there to meet another woman—a married woman.”

Chris feels his eyes go wide. It isn’t out of the realm of possibilities for Michael, but what respectable married woman would…

“Who was it?”

“Hannah’s the only one who saw her, and she’s never told me or Beth.” Josh shakes his head again. “Obviously, it wasn’t Jessica. I have my suspicions, but I’m not sure.”

“Poor Hannah.”

“Of course, she broke off the engagement immediately. No one has even attempted to court her since. There’s no telling what people think of her. It ruined her reputation...I wouldn’t have invited them at all, but Jessica and Beth were close once. It felt wrong not to have her here, and Michael never lets her travel alone.”

“Does Jessica know?”

“Probably. I don’t know how she couldn’t.”

“Then why is she—”

“The Riley’s were a very poor family, and Jessica was their only daughter. The Monroe’s aren’t rich, but they’re far better off. It was a perfectly reasonable decision.”

They sit in silence for a while after that. Chris finished his cup of tea and sets it back on the tray. Josh’s is still full, but probably cold by now.

The silence is eventually broken by a knock on the door. Josh stirs, hands tucked behind his back.

“That must be the Taylor’s.”


	5. Darkness

“Papa! Papa!” Little Joshua came running up the steps, throwing himself into Chris’ arms. “I missed you!”

“I missed you too.” Chis held his son close, tucking his head beneath his chin. “You were good for your mother, weren’t you?”

“Of course, he was.” Ashley laughed, coming up the steps to wrap her arms around them both.

He kissed her temple before setting Joshua down. “How was the carriage ride?”

“Fine…delayed because of the storm a bit.”

“Mrs. Hartley.” Josh smiled as he came down the steps. “It’s so good to see you again.”

She smiled back, reaching out to shake his hand. He stooped his head, catching her gloved knuckle in a quick kiss before smiling up at her. She giggled, pulling her hand back and shaking her head. “Oh, Josh, still the charmer I see.”

“Of course, milady.”

“Is Mathew around?” She raised her brows. “I assumed he’d—"

“I left him in the parlor with Mrs. Munroe. I’m sure they’d be happy to see you. I believe Finlay just set out a fresh pot of tea.”

“Oh, fantastic!” She smiled then turned to Chris. “Christopher, darling, can you and Joshua take the bags up?”

“No problem, Ash. Go socialize.”

She laughed, kissing his cheek before making her way inside.

“She seemed awfully chipper.” Josh sighed. “She doesn’t know she’s here for a funeral, doesn’t she?”

“She doesn’t get out much.”

“Well, and then this must be Junior.” Josh smiled before stooping down to his knees, so he and the boy were the same height. “Young man, would you believe the last time I saw you, you were barely toddling on your own two legs?”

Chris expected Joshua to tuck himself behind his pantleg. He was typically shy around adults he didn’t know. But he just smiled and Josh and nodded.

“Momma said you have a lovely garden, with rabbits.” The boy tapped his pointer fingers together, a nervous habit he’d picked up from Chris. He looked up and Chris. “Papa, do you think Mr. Washington will let me go looking for them? I’ve always wanted to see a real rabbit.”

Chris smiled, stroking the top of the boy’s head. “You’ll have to ask him yourself.”

He turned back to Josh. “Will you, Mr. Washington? Please?”

“Of course.” Josh smiled. “Your Papa and I will even go with you tomorrow morning—won’t we Chris?”

The boy looks hopefully back up at Chris and he can’t help but nod. “Sure. We’ll get up bright and early. I bet we’ll see at least five.”

Joshua grins, practically bouncing in place.

“Come on, now, I can’t carry all these bags myself.”

Joshua nods and, of course, goes for the trunk. Josh tries not to laugh when Chris scoots it along with his foot when his son isn’t looking.

 

* * *

 

Ashley, Mathew, and Jessica sat in the parlor. They all watched as Joshua lugged the trunk up the stairs, only being able to move it a few steps at a time. He refused help, even from Finlay, as he pulled it, grunting and poking his tongue out the corner of his mouth as he went—a trait he’d picked up from his father.

“Isn’t he just precious?” Jess smiled, hands curled around her teacup. “How old did you say he was?

“He just turned six.” Ashley smiled, turning back to her friends. “I’m just a little shocked that neither of you have had children yet.”

“Well, you know how Em can be.” Mathew shrugged, setting his teacup down. “She isn’t keen on the idea of them running about the house and making a mess of things.”

“I’m sure she’ll come around.” Ashley took a sip. “Speaking of Emily, where is she? I haven’t seen her since she was in town last spring.”

“She’s out in the garden. Something about wanting to look over Hannah’s white roses.”

Ashley nodded before turning to Jessica. Jessica rubs the lip of her cup nervously, not meeting anyone’s eye.

It’s around then that Hannah and Sam come down the steps, arm in arm, laughing.

“Mind if we join you?” Hannah asks, eyes bright. Her hair is down—odd.

“Of course, not, Hannah.” Jessica smiles, grateful for the arrival of new company and change of topic. “It is your house after all.”

“I was actually just thinking of taking a turn about the garden.” Mathew stood, stretching his arms above his head. “Would anyone care to join me?”

“Oh, that’d be lovely.” Ashley stands as well. “Jessica?”

She shakes her head. “Oh, no thank you. I think I’ll stay here and finish my tea; catch up with Sam and Hannah.”

“Very well.” Mathew holds his arm out. “Shall we, Mrs. Hartley?”

Ashely laughs and loops her arm with Mathew’s. “Of course, Mr. Taylor.”

After they’re out of earshot, Mathew whispers. “I hope your husband won’t think I’m trying to steal you.”

Ashley rolls her eyes. “You’re still terrible at jokes, Matt.”

They laugh again and make their way towards the garden.

“I wonder why Jessica didn’t want to come with us.”

“Perhaps she just wanted to catch up with Hannah and Sam.”

But Ashley absolutely knew why Jessica didn’t want to come. Jessica and Ashley had written letters back and forth since they were in their teens. She knew that Jessica and Michael’s marriage wasn’t perfect. She _knew_ Michael was having an affair.

In fact, Ashley found it a bit odd that Mathew wanted to walk the gardens at all, considering that Emily was out here, and Michael was nowhere to be seen in the house.

“Do you think Emily went this way?” Mathew asks, arm still looped through hers. “I’ve never been very good at navigating gardens—especially this one. Hannah has always kept it rather intricate.”

“I’m not sure.” She lies, tugging him in the opposite direction of where she thinks the rose bushes are—or, at least where they used to be. “Can we go look at the trees over there, Mathew? I think Josh had a little gazebo built. I’m sure it’s lovely, even at this time of year.”

Mathew thinks about it for a moment, before he shrugs. “I don’t see why not.”

They turn and walk for a while.

“How is Chris’ toy business coming a long?”

“Oh, fine.” Ashley tries her best to keep looking around while they walk. “He’s started making things with moving parts. You know, he used to want to be an inventor.”

“I believe that.” Matt laughs.

When he stops laughing, another laugh still takes up the air—hushed and breathy.

“Did you hear that?”

“Hear what?” Ashley asked.

“It sounded like Emily.” Mathew cocked his head to the side.

Then the laugh came again, followed by a sharp gasp.

“I think it’s coming from this way.” Mathew led, pulling Ashley along with him.

“Matt, hang on.” Ashley stumbled, trying to slow Matt down.

That was when a second laugh chimed in, low and steady before a faint. “Oh, hell yeah.”

Mathew stopped, cocking his head to the side. “Is that someone with her?”

“Matt, please, let’s just go back to the house.”

Mathew let go of Ashley’s arm, walking steadier and quieter now.

Ashley reached for his arm, but he shook her off, still walking until came to end of the row of hedges, peering around it. Ashley caught up with him after a moment, peering over his shoulder.

Emily and Michael were in the gazebo. She was splayed back on the stone table, the top of her dress unlaced, skirts pooled up at her hips. Her legs were splayed open, one of them locked around Michael’s shoulder. His head was between her legs, hands grazing over her chest.

Ashley grabbed Mathew by his shoulder, pulling him back behind the hedges.

He was clenching and unclenching his fists at his sides. They walked back towards the house in silence for a few moments before Mathew shook his head.

“That son of a bitch.”

“Matt—”

“You saw them!” He hissed, sitting down on the porch steps hard before burying his head in his hands. “It’s never just nothing with her.”

“I thought you knew…” Ashley folded her arms over her stomach, looking down at the ground.

“Of course, I didn’t know!” He hissed. “How would I have known?!”

“Jessica knows…”

“With Emily?”

“I’m not sure.” Ashley shook her head. “I mean, I could have guessed it was her, but—”

“And you didn’t tell me?!”

“Matt, I’m—”

He waved his hand before storming into the house.

Ashley sighed, biting her lower lip before heading inside as well. “Sorry…”

 

* * *

 

 

            After supper, Chris carried Joshua in his arms as he and Ashley walked up the stairs towards the room the three of them were staying in.

            “Did you notice that Mathew seemed rather…terse at dinner?” Chris asked, adjusting Joshua so he wouldn’t hit the sleeping boy’s head as they came around a corner.

            Ashley put a finger to her lips, pointing at Joshua delicately before opening the door to their room. They walked inside wordlessly before tucking the boy into the spare bed Josh had Finlay bring to their room. They each kissed him on the forehead before shutting the door behind them.

              
            “Well, are you going to tell me or not?” Chris whispered, wrapping his arm around her waist as they started back.

            “Mathew found out about the affair.”

“What affair?” Chris raised his brow.

“The one Emily and Michael are having.”

“Emily and Michael are having an affair?”

Well, that answered the question about who Hannah had seen Michael with those years ago. No wonder Jessica had been so withdrawn the times she’d come to stay with Ashely and Chris. Michael had been chocking it up to melancholy all this time, but this made much more sense. Jessica had never been sad like that before she and Michael had gotten married.

“How is it that you didn’t know either?” Ashley asked, looking up at him before leaning into his shoulder. “I could’ve sworn I’d told you.”

“Either way it makes sense.”

Ashley nodded, and they walked down the steps, heading back towards the parlor.

“Oh, you’re just in time for riddles.” Hannah scooted over on the couch to make room for Emily scooted over on the couch, making room for the two of them. Mathew didn’t move as she pressed tighter into him, almost like he wanted to pretend she wasn’t there at all. Samantha, Michael, Jessica, and Josh sat on the other couch. Hannah stood in front of the fire place, glass of wine in hand, taking a little sip before holding her hands out.

“Okay, okay, the rules are simple—if you guess the riddle, you get to tell one.”

“How do we tell who wins, Han?” Michael asked, his arm around Jessica’s shoulder. She was tucked into his grip casually, smiling like this was normal, but it didn’t reach her eyes.

“Whoever tells the unsolvable riddle wins.” Hannah took another sip. “Are you all ready?”

Josh lit his pipe, shaking out the match before nodding. “Go on, stump us, dear sister.”

“Okay.” She cleared her throat, setting her hands on her hips. “ _I have a large Box, with two lids, two caps, three established Measures, and a great number of articles a Carpenter cannot do without. Then I have always by me a couple of good Fish, and a number of a smaller tribe, beside two lofty Trees, fine Flowers, and the fruit of the indigenous Plant; a handsome Stag; two playful animals; and a number of smaller and less tame Herd. Also two Halls, or Places of Worship, some Weapons of warfare, and many Weathercocks. The Steps of an Hotel; The House of Commons on the eve of a Dissolution; Two Students or Scholars, and some Spanish Grandees, to wait upon me. All pronounce me a wonderful piece of Mechanism, but few have numbered up the strange medley of things which compose my whole._ ” She clapped her hands, grinning. “What am I?”

“Is that Wilberforce?” Samantha asked, taking a sip from her own glass of wine.

Hannah nodded, setting her glass on the table before folding her arms behind her back.

“Quite impressive that you memorized all that.” Sam grinned, setting her hands on her knees.

“But do you know the answer?” Hannah asked.

“I do.” Sam smiled confidently. “It’s the human body.”

“How so, Samantha?” Josh asked, blowing out a wobbly ring of smoke.

“Because each is a part of the body. The large box is the chest, the steps of the hotel, the feet, and so on.” She grinned. “Right, Hannah?”

Hannah nodded, motioning for Sam to get up before sitting down in her place. “And what have you got for us, Samantha?”

“Nothing as long as yours, I’m quite sure.” Sam smiled. “ _What has roots as nobody sees, Is taller than trees, Up, up it goes, And yet never grows?_ ”

They all paused in thought, well most of them. Mathew was still tuned out, looking towards the door absently, and Jessica was off in her own little world, too, running her thumb along the cuff of Michael’s sleeve.

It startled Chris when Ashley jumped up beside him, pointing her finger excitedly. “A mountain!”

Sam grinned. “Well done, Ash.”

“Okay, let’s see.” Ashley twisted her fingers thinking before her eyes lit up. “ _I’m captain of a party small, Whose number is but five; But yet do great exploits, for all, And ev’ry man alive. With Adam I was seen to live, Ere he knew what was evil; But no connexion have with Eve, The serpent or the devil. I on our Savior’s Laws attend, And fly deceit and vice; Patriot and Protestant befriend, But Infidels despise. Matthew and Mark both me have got; But to prevent vexation, St. Luke and John possess me not, Tho’ found in ev’ry nation._ What am I describing?”

Chris let out a low whistle at her speech, and they all paused in thought again.

“I think I’ve read this one before.” Michael says, stroking his chin lightly. “It sounds familiar.”

“I think it’s from a puzzle book, or something of that sort.” Chris asks. “One of Joshua’s perhaps?”

“Oh, yes.” Ashley smiles. “It’s one of my favorites.”

They all pause and think some more.

“Is it God?” Michael asks dumbly, and most of them offer a laugh.

“No,” Ashely smiles, “It isn’t.”

“Oh, come now, we’re only a few in.” Josh blows out another ring of smoke. “We can’t let the game end so early.”

“You haven’t guessed at all, brother.” Hannah said, taking another sip of her wine.

“I haven’t picked out a good riddle yet.” He sighs.

“Is it the letter ‘A’?” Emily asks, sitting up a little.

Ashley nods. “How did you guess?”

“A little work here and there.” Emily stands and Ashely sits. “Plus you said it’s one of your favorites and you’re a writer; of course it would have to do with letters.”

Then she clears her throat and says: “who killed the greatest number of chickens?”

“Is that all?” Hannah asks.

Emily nods. “That’s all.”

“What kind of riddle is that, Em?” Michael asks. “One for farmers?”

“Well, then answer it if you’re so smart.” She folds her arms over her chest.

“It’s a fox, obviously.”

“I said who, not what.” Emily smirked. “Perhaps if you ever read a book, you would know.”

“Mr. Munroe, you are very bad at this.” Josh put out his pipe, chuckling to himself. “Two wrong guesses in a row. It’s a good thing you aren’t a business man. I’m not sure how your business would stay afloat.”

“Oh, Mr. Washington?” Michael raised his brows. “If you’re so clever, then why don’t you solve it.”

“Very well.” Josh smiles, standing and stretching his arms over his head, “But only because I already have a good one in mind.”

“Don’t get so cocky,” Michel warned. “You still haven’t answered, yet.”

Josh turned to Emily, smiling. “I do believe, Mrs. Taylor, that the answer to your riddle is Claudius.”

They exchanged a look, both smiling.

“That’s quite a dirty trick you played, trying to win.” Josh smiled as they passed each other and returned to her seat. “You know most of us haven’t read Shakespeare in years.”

“You seemed to figure it out.” She smiled. “Go on, then Mr. Washington. Stump us.”

He tilted his head to the side, lowering his eyelids. “ _I am something. I am nothing. I am short. I am tall. When you fall at your sport, I stumble and fall. I have never been seen yet beneath a new moon. I thrive in the evening and vanish at noon. I am lighter than air, I weigh less than a breath. Darkness destroys me, and light is my death._ ” He raised his brows, holding his hands out. “What am I?”

They all stopped, looking at the floor as they thought. Josh tucked his hands into his pockets, looking pleased with himself. Chris thought Josh looked nearly like his old self again in the flickering light of the fireplace, save for the deep shadows under his eyes.

And that was when it hit Chris.

“A shadow.”

“Pardon, dear friend?” Josh raised his brows, cupping a hand behind his ear, making a show of it. “What am I?”

“You’re a shadow.” Chris grinned, standing up.

“Very good, Chris.” Joshua grinned. “Why don’t you have a go, then?”

Chris walked to the front, awkwardly shifting from foot to foot before saying. “What gets bigger the more you take away from it?”

They all groaned.

* * *

 

 

“That was rather fun.” Ashley whispered as they got into bed, pulling the covers up around them.

“It was nice.” Chris smiled. “I haven’t seen Josh enjoy himself like that nearly the entire time I’ve been here.”

“Nothing like a good game and teasing Michael to put him in a better mood.” Ashley rolled, pressing her face into his shoulder. “You know how the two of them have never gotten along.”

Chris chuckled, wrapping his arm around her. “You’re right.”

“Mmm…” She closed her eyes. “Christopher?”

“Yes, Ash?”

“Promise me we won’t stay here for too long.” She nuzzled his chest. “Washington Manor has always given me the creeps.”

Chris doesn’t know what to say to that, so he just closes his eyes and tries to get some sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that updates on this have been so slow. I only have a few more weeks of class left, and then I should be able to actually get consistent work done on this. Not to mention I've been in poetry hell lately, and only really been working on that. The riddles that Hannah, Ashley, and Emily tell are all from a site I found with some Victorian riddles, the riddle Sam tells is from the Hobbit, and the riddle Josh tells is from The Forbidden Game. I don't know where to credit Chris' riddle to, because it's something I've known since grade school. But, thankfully, we're actually starting to get to the meat of the story, so I shouldn't really be beating around the bush anymore. Please, let me know what you guys are thinking of the story so far. This is something I intend to give my special attention to as soon as school goes on break for the summer, and I'd love to know what you guys are thinking of the story so far.


	6. Haunted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: Mention of Assault; Violence

Chris spends several hours with Ashley softly snoring into his shoulder before he finally decided to get out of bed and take a walk around the house. He pads around in his trousers and his shirt half-buttoned, barefoot.

The game of riddles was still rolling around in his head, particularly Josh’s riddle.

_“You’re a shadow.”_

_“Very good, Chris.”_

But what did that mean? Sure, it was all a game, but Josh’s riddle had felt loaded.

When Chris snapped out of his daze, he realized that he was in the garden. He looked over his shoulder and shook his head. He didn’t even remember coming downstairs, let alone going outside.

“This is weird.” He whispered to himself, shaking his head. Nothing had felt this way until everyone else had gotten here. Since the arrival of everyone else for the funeral, something in the air around the manor felt wrong, but he couldn’t put his finger on exactly what it was.

It was almost as if something was pulling him in one direction, sharply and suddenly. A direction that was far from where he’d been for the past seven years. A direction away from everything he’d grown comfortable in. Yet, somehow this direction was familiar.

“Chris?”

Chris turned. Josh was standing alongside the row of hedges, pair of hedge clippers in hand.

“What’re you doing out of bed?” Josh set the clippers down, their blades sinking into the grass.

Chris folded his arms over his chest. “Couldn’t I ask you the same?”

Josh smiled, laughing to himself softly. “You know how I am. I haven’t slept right in years.”

“That’s fair.” Chris smiled back. “Gardening? Doesn’t Finlay take care of that for you?”

“No, Beth used to—” Josh swallowed. “Beth took care of the gardening after mother died. I thought I could take care of it for her.”

Chris stepped closer, setting a hand on Josh’s shoulder. “It looks good. She’d be proud of you.”

“I don’t know.” Josh shook his head. “I feel like I’m hacking up her white roses.”

“You’re not. They look just fine.”

“I just,” Josh straightened, tucking his arms behind his back. “I want everything to look right for tomorrow.”

“Isn’t it supposed to rain?”

Josh nodded.

“Aren’t you worried about the grave diggers—”

“Already dug.” Josh offered a small smile. “Next to mother. She’ll get shade from that oak tree we used to climb.” Josh’s brows knitted together, his eyes rimmed with red. “She’d like that, I think.”

“Why don’t we walk around a bit, until we’re tired at least.”

Josh looked at Chris’ feet and shook his head. “You aren’t even wearing shoes, Chris.”

“I’m sure I’ll be fine. The grass is soft out here.”

 Josh thought about it a moment before smiling. “I suppose it is.”

And he took off his shoes and socks, too, setting them next to the clippers.

“Shall we, Mr. Hartley?” Josh held out his elbow, smiling.

Chris rolled his eyes, looping his arm through Josh’s. “Only because it’s you, Mr. Washington.”

Josh’s face flushed, just barely, and he started leading the two of them around the garden.

“Have you seen the gazebo, yet?” Josh raised his brows. “I just had it finished.”

“I haven’t had the time to really come out to the gardens yet. Ashley and Hannah have both told me it’s lovely, though.”

Josh smiled, “I’ll just have to take you to go and see it then.”

“Lead the way.”

Josh turned them around, doubling them back towards the gazebo.

“Joshua is so excited about seeing a rabbit in the morning. Did you see him practically bouncing in his seat through dinner?”

“He’s such an excitable boy.” Josh turned to look at Chris as they walked. “He takes after his father, I suppose.”

“What do you mean?”

“Oh, come now, Chris. You’ve always been easily excited. Remember when the campus had that magician brought in, and you begged me to go?”

“Everyone loves magicians.”

“Alright, then what about when the first moving picture was released? You were bouncing in your seat the whole time, just like Joshua was last night. I thought Mrs. Hartley was going to smack you silly.”

“Who wouldn’t have been excited? It was amazing!”

“My point remains. The boy is simply excitable, as you tend to be.” Josh chuckled. “It isn’t a bad thing, Chris. I think it’s quite remarkable. People don’t get excited like they used to.”

“And what about you?” Chris raised a brow. “Do you still get excited like you used to?”

Josh looked back at the ground, still leading them through the garden. “I don’t know if I’ve ever been particularly excitable.”

_‘That’s not true_.’ Chris thinks. ‘ _He used to be plenty excitable before—'_

“Here we are.” Josh stopped, smiling up at the fixture.

Chris stopped walking, looking at the stone gazebo that stood at the center of the garden. He remembered when Josh’s father made the order to have it put in. It was supposed to be an anniversary present to Josh’s mother. Unfortunately, Melinda and Robert never got to see it finished, and construction ceased after the accident. Chris thought Josh would have sooner torn it out rather than have it completed. But it looked beautiful, here in the center of the garden.

Josh let go of Chris’ arm, tucking his own behind his back. “Do you like it?”

“It’s lovely.” Chris nodded, walking closer to look at the stone work. “I’m sure your mother and father would be very proud of it.”

“Yes, I’m sure they would.” Josh walked past Chris, up the steps. “Mother always wanted one, and you know how father loved to spoil her.”

Chris nodded, running his fingers along one of the pillars. The stone was cold, and practically glowed in the moonlight.

Josh sat down, crossing his legs and tucking them beneath the bench and folding his hands over his knees as a woman might, but it didn’t look unnatural. It suited him. He watched Chris through his lashes as Chris walked around the gazebo, admiring the handiwork in the stone. Josh’s lips turned up slightly at the corners.

“Come sit with me.”

And there was that pull again in Chris’ just, yanking him towards familiarity—towards Josh. Chris obeyed, sitting close to Josh so that their knees brushed. He could feel Josh’s breath on his cheek—cool and sharp.

“Would you like to hear a story?”

Chris nodded before he could even really think about if he wanted to hear a story or not.

“A few weeks ago—perhaps it has been a month now, I’m not too sure—I was out drinking in town. You know, that little pub in down; the one that kept the best gin?”

“The Grey Goose?”

“That’s the one.” Josh smiled, but it didn’t reach his eyes. “Aside from the point, I was out drinking, alone. I’m not sure how long I was there, exactly. A few hours at the most. I know I’d had a lot to drinking, everything was starting to swirl, so I was a little scared to get off my barstool just yet. I didn’t want to trip and stumble around the bar. I didn’t want the bartender to call Hannah or Beth, they hated it when I drank.

“So, I was sitting there, trying to get my head on straight, even if I didn’t want it to be, when this man tapped me on the shoulder. I can’t really remember his face, just his eyes. They were dark, like mine, but more like cherry-wood. They almost glowed.”

Chris nodded, remembering the dream he’d had about Josh. The one where they’d kissed in the bed where Ashley was sleeping now. The one where his eyes flashed in the dark of the room.

“He asked me.” Josh swallowed, focusing on the way his hands clasped over his knee. “He asked me if I needed help getting home. That he had a carriage right outside and that he could take me there.

“And I wasn’t thinking straight, so I nodded and felts his hands around my chest as he helped me stand, looping an arm around my waist. He practically carried me to the carriage. He lifted me up into it, his hands on my hips.”

Josh’s face flushed, he was twiddling his thumbs, chewing his lower lip.

“He was so handsome. Even though, I can’t quite remember his face, I know that he was. It was a closed carriage, so it was quiet. He never asked me where I lived, the driver just started to pull us. I figured he was taking me to his home. I was trying to figure out how much I should pay him for his trouble once I was sober, but then he offered me a drink.

“He pulled a flask from his coat and held it out to me. And I took it.” Josh looked like he might cry, his eyes rimmed with red again. “I took it without a second thought.”

Chris sat his hand atop Josh’s, rubbing the back of it in little soothing circles. “You don’t have to tell me the rest, Josh.”

Josh shook his head, still biting his lower lip.

“No, I took it and I drank. And it was so bitter and sharp and metallic. I couldn’t think to ask him what it was. But by the time I finished my drink, before I could even close the lid he was atop me in the carriage.”

Chris gently squeezed Josh’s hand. Josh squeezed back, setting his head on Chris’ shoulder.

“I thought I was going to die there. I couldn’t breathe. I felt so cold so suddenly. I worried if Hannah and Beth would ever find out what happened to me. If I would see mother and father when I died. If they’d ever find my body.”

Josh didn’t say anything for a while, breathing hard against Chris’ shoulder. Chris reached up, rubbing his back gently.

“When I woke up the next morning, I was in the trash in and alley down town. I still had my wallet and all my clothes, but there were these teeth marks in my neck. And the sunlight burned.” Josh winced. “I had to burry myself in the trash until the sun went down. It was Hannah who found me. She’d been running all over town, crying and looking for me. Beth was furious when Hannah brought me home, but I was so sick, I could barely stand.

“They bathed me and got me into bed. Hannah drew the curtains so the sun wouldn’t wake me and I could sleep. I don’t remember much, but Hannah says I was delirious and feverish, like how Beth was. No food would stay down. And I…I was so thirsty…I couldn’t see straight.”

His nose nuzzled Chris’ neck. Chris tensed, stopping his hand on Josh’s back.

Josh sobbed harder, his mouth against Chris’ throat. Part of Chris wanted to scream, but he just held Josh close, curling his hands against Josh’s back.

He was shaking, his mouth open against his neck. Chris could feel the scrape of Josh’s teeth against his neck. He swallowed thickly. Eyes cinched shut.

“Are you afraid, Chris?” Josh whispered, teeth dragging against Chris’ throat.

Chris nodded. His hands shaking as he clung to Josh’s back.

Chris heard something, like a rustling at the corner of the gazebo. He opened his eyes, just a crack, and saw a rabbit sitting on the steps watching them. It’s little black eyes wide as its nose twitched.

Josh ripped away from him, snatching up the rabbit before it could dart away. The rabbit screamed for half a moment, the shrill noise piercing the night air and chilling Chris to his bones. There was a wet snap and the screaming stopped. Chris could hardly bring himself to look.

Josh was hunched over, clutching the rabbit to his mouth as he slurped at it. He moaned softly around it.

Chris felt sick. Something in him screamed to run—to leap over the side of the gazebo and run. But he didn’t. He sat frozen eyes wide in horror, gripping the railing of the gazebo with his knees to his chest. His hands were shaking. Bile was shooting up the back of his throat.

Josh pulled up from the rabbit breathing hard, still clutching it close. He turned to look at Chris, his eyes wide and glowing like they had been in the dream.

But that means—

It wasn’t a dream at all.

The bottom half of Josh’s face was smeared with blood, but it looked like ink in the dark of the night. His hands were covered with the stuff, too. It’s a wonder any got into his mouth the way it’s spilled all over himself. The worst was his teeth—all sharp and needley protruding from his lips in fine, sharp points, stained from the rabbit.

Josh curled his hands protectively around the rabbit a moment before they started to shake. He dropped the rabbit on the steps. His eyes faded back to their normal color and were quickly filling up with tears.

“Ch-Chris….” His voice was shaking. He brought his hands up to cover his face curling into a ball on the ground.

“What…” Chris swallowed the bile back down, shivering. “What are you?”

“I…” Josh was shaking all over. His voice stumbled with sobs. “I-I don’t know.”

Chris uncurled himself from the bench carefully. His fingers ached as he pulled them from the banister. His legs still twitchy with the urge to run. He approached Josh carefully, hands out, but Josh didn’t seem to care either way.

Chris lowered himself next to Josh on the steps. His knee brushed Josh’s. He reached to set his hand on Josh’s back. They were both shaking.

Josh sniffled, curling himself up as tight as he could.

“There’s something wrong with me, Chris.”

Chris rubbed his hand against Josh’s back. He didn’t know what to say.

He remembered the night Josh had gotten the letter about the west wing of Washington Estate burning down. The letter stating Josh’s parents hadn’t survived the fire. Josh had cried then, too. Uncontrollable shaking sobs as he sat up in his bed, curled up as small as he could physically make himself.

Chris didn’t know what to say then, either.

He wrapped his other arm around Josh, pulling him close and ignoring the way the metallic smell was seeping into his clothes. He stroked Josh’s hair, humming what he hoped were soothing noises.

Yes, he was scared, but this was also _Josh_.

“There’s something wrong with me.” Josh said again, clinging to Chris’ shirt.

Chris pressed his mouth against Josh’s forehead and kept rocking Josh back and forth. But he couldn’t find the words he needed to comfort him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter should not have taken this long to put out, and I'm terribly sorry that it did. If you read any of my other works, you'll know I got distracted with a Borderlands project, and this one kind of hit the back burner. I finally sat down and made myself work on it, though. This chapter has been my favorite to write so far. Please leave a review and let me know what you're thinking of the story. Hopefully it won't take me as long to post the next chapter.  
> -GALEXY
> 
> follow me on tumblr: @my-rigormortis-isgettingbad


	7. Dread

Chris took Josh back to his room, arm draped around his shoulder. He helped Josh out of his stained shirt and trousers before lowering him into the tub delicately.  
“Don’t get Hannah.” Josh whispered, shivering as Chris ran water into the tub. “I don’t want to scare her.”  
“Don’t worry, Josh, I won’t.” He found a rag hanging over the edge of the tub and lifted Josh’s hand so he could scrub it. Josh’s skin felt cool to the touch—not quite like ice, but colder than he should be. Chris hated it.  
Josh blinked slowly, like a cat might.  
“You were afraid.”  
Chris nodded, turning Josh’s hand palm up so he could keep cleaning it.  
“Why didn’t you run from me?”  
Chris swallowed, still cleaning Josh’s hand.  
“Look at me, Chris.”  
And Chris does, still holding Josh’s hand. Josh’s eyes aren’t the same warm brown—like melted chocolate, Ashley would say—that they’d been while they were growing up. These eyes were different. They were mahogany, rusty almost, and they were boring into him.  
“Why didn’t you run from me if you were afraid?”  
Chris swallowed again. “Because you are my friend.”  
Josh’s eyes are wide. He looks like he’s just been shocked. He curls his hand against Chris’, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. Chris manages a weak smile before he lowers the cloth into the water and goes to work on Josh’s other hand.  
He finishes that one quickly before moving on to Josh’s face. Josh closes his eyes as Chris brushes the cloth along his mouth and jaw. The water in the tub is tinted pink now, but it’s hard to tell in the candle light. He moves down to Josh’s throat, and he sees the scars in his neck, silvery and pink. They look years old, faded into his skin like he’d had them since he was a child. If Chris didn’t know better, he’d think they’d always been there.  
“Does this hurt you?” Chris asks, being especially gentle as he cleans the blood from Josh’s throat.  
Josh’s eyes flutter open and Chris moves down, cleaning the last of the blood from Josh’s chest. Josh reaches up, dripping from his fingers to wipe a smear of blood from Chris’ cheek. Chris almost flinches at the contact, the way Josh’s fingers are like ice, but he doesn’t.  
“Not anymore.”  
He runs his fingers along Chris’ cheekbone again before cupping his hand along Chris’ jaw. And when Chris looks into his face, he almost looks like himself again. The way he used to look at Chris when they were young and careless. But this Josh is sadder. He carries the world in his cheeks and jaw, and all the pain in his eyes. He looks tired, like he’s been wandering the earth millennia without sleep.  
Josh is sitting up, and then suddenly they’re so close that their noses are nearly touching. Chris can feel Josh’s breath against his jaw. Josh’s hand slides back from Chris’ jaw into his hair and his pulls him closer, pressing his forehead against his.  
Chris’ eyes flutter closed and their mouths brushed. Chris feels like he should be disgusted, given the meal he’d just seen Josh eat, but it doesn’t. Josh’s mouth is cool, although a little metallic. Josh trails his fingers gingerly through Chris’ hair, scraping his nails lightly against his scalp. Chris gasps, sliding his fingers against Josh’s chest.  
Josh straightened up, drawing Chris closer. He parted them a bit, looking into Chris’ eyes. He trailed his fingers along Chris’ throat, but his eyes didn’t glow like before.  
“Josh…” Chris’ eyes fluttered open, and he ran his fingers down Josh’s chest, looking up into his eyes. Josh kissed him again, a bit firmer this time, sliding one hand around Chris’ lower back. He slid his hands beneath Chris’ nightshirt, rubbing his thumb along the strip of exposed skin on his back. Chris whines, actually whines, and traces his thumb along Josh’s collar.  
This was better than the dream—except it wasn’t a dream. But it had never felt like this with Ashley either. This felt so new and fluttering and dangerous and—  
God.  
Josh ran his tongue along Chris’ lower lip and Chris pulled out, looking into Josh’s eyes again.  
“Josh…” he whines, and Josh runs his fingers down from Chris’ hair and lets his thumb trace his throat. “I…are you alright?”  
Josh nods, gingerly rubbing along Chris’ lower back, smile pulling at the edges of his mouth. “Please, just kiss me, you fool.”  
And Chris can’t help but doing what’s asked of him. Josh sits up, coming to the edge of the tub. Chris’ is straight up, still seated on his knees. Josh’s hand slides down, coming to rest at the very base of Chris’ back, just above the seat of his trousers. Josh pulls him in, and Chris feels like he’s going to fall, catching himself on the edge of the tub and gasping.  
“Come closer.”  
Chris feels his face flush. Water has splashed up against his glasses and with the candlelight glinting off of glass, he’s having a hard time seeing. “I’m not going to get in the tub with you.”  
“No?” Josh raises his brows, tipping his head to the side.  
“I’m still clothed, and besides, it’s not—”  
“Proper?” Josh smirks, reading his mind. “Oh, now he’s worried about propriety.”  
Chris is definitely blushing now. Josh runs his index finger lightly along the arm of Chris’ glasses before delicately pulling them off.  
“Josh, I can’t—”  
“If you won’t come in, I’ll just have to come out and get you.”  
He can hear Josh climbing from the tub, and then he’s close—so close—that water is dripping from his skin and onto Chris’ pants. His legs are thrown to either side of Chris’ hips, and he leans forward to let their noses brush. And now Chris wishes Josh hadn’t taken his glasses. He wanted to see him, in the low light, water beads gathered up and sliding over his body.  
Just the thought made heat pulse through him, almost like a shock.  
And Josh is kissing him again, his arms draped around his shoulders. Chris holds Josh by the waist, his palms splayed open against his skin. Josh rolls his hips and Chris moans, low in his throat. Chris pulled out, planting kisses across Josh’s collar and then down over his chest. Josh tips his head back, closing his eyes and pulling himself tighter to Chris. Chris’ fingers trail down to cup Josh’s hips, rolling his thumbs.  
Josh ground their hips together, digging his fingers into Chris’ shoulders. Chris’ gasped, moving up to kiss the side of Josh’s throat, carefully avoiding the silver-pink half-moons in his neck. Josh let out moan, deep in his throat and rutted up against Chris’ hips again.  
“Fuck.” Josh whines. Chris stops, pulling back so that he can look up at him. Josh’s eyes are half-lidded, and he looks like his face should be flushed, but he’s still so pale. He looks down at Chris, bringing one hand up to cup his jaw. His eyes cinch shut and he presses his forehead to Chris’, gently brushing his thumb against Chris’ cheek.  
Chris leans up, gently kissing at the corner of Josh’s mouth.  
Josh sighs, bringing his other hand up to run his fingers gingerly through Chris’ hair. “I do not know that I could bear this if you were not here for me to cling to.”  
Chris leans up, brushing their noses together. “I will not leave until you ask for me to.”  
“And if that day never comes?”  
Chris opens up his eyes, and he can make out the fuzzy glow of Josh’s eyes in the dark. Josh is still stroking his cheek. His throat feels tight. He has never been looked at like this before, and he can hardly see it. Ashley has never looked at him like this. He feels so warm and safe and…  
Loved.  
Chris sets a hand atop Josh’s, threading their fingers together. “Then I will still be here.”  
Josh chuckles, brushing his mouth lightly against Chris’ before pulling away, sliding off Chris’ lap.  
“We should get dressed.”  
Chris nods, and Josh presses his glasses into his palm.  
“After all, that boy of yours cannot see a rabbit if we do not rouse him.”  
Chris smiles. “He was fairly excited.”  
“You go on and get dressed and dress him, too.” Josh pulls on his trousers, pulling them up over his hips. “I’ll get the gazebo cleaned up by the time you have him ready.”  
“Are you sure that you—”  
Josh cuts him off with a chaste kiss before smiling up at him. “Go on. I can take care of it.”  
Chris smiles, giving Josh a small kiss in return before going off in search of new clothes.

* * *

 

Chris ends up coming in before Josh and Joshua are finished looking for rabbits. He finds Sam in the dining hall, helping Finlay set the table for breakfast. If anyone would know what to do, it would be her.  
He crosses into the dining hall, the room still dark from the lack of sunrise. It was overcast today. Chris remembers Josh saying something about the fact that it was supposed to rain. He steps up behind Sam, setting a hand on the table.  
“Sam?”  
She looks over her shoulder at him and smiles. “You’re up awfully early.”  
“Josh and Joshua are out looking for rabbits still.”  
“Little Junior.” She smiles. “He’s grown up quite nicely.”  
“He has.” Chris clears his throat. “Sam, may I speak with you?”  
“You are speaking with me.”  
Chris cut his eyes up at Finlay before looking back to Sam. “In private.”  
“What, are you going to propose? You know that you’re already married, don’t you?”  
“Sam, please.”  
“Fine.” She sits down her plates. “Finlay, would you be able to finish this on your own?”  
“Of course, Milady.” Finlay smiles. “I appreciate your assistance.”  
“Anytime.” She smiles at him before she let Chris lead her out into the hallway.  
“Alright, what is so important that—”  
“There’s something wrong with Josh.”  
She rolls her eyes, folding her arms over her chest. “His sister just passed, Chris, of course there’s something—”  
“No, Sam, I’m serious. Last night we were walking in the garden and…” He swallows. “and he ripped a rabbit open right in front of me with his teeth. His eyes were glowing.”  
Her eyes widen for a moment before she nods. “The energies in this house have been…different since Beth. I was hoping that it was her spirit, but it’s felt too…thirsty for that.” She looks into Chris’ face. “Did he tell you anything about when this started happening to him?”  
“He said that some man outside a bar attacked him. Drugged him, or something of the sort. And that he woke up in an alleyway with these marks in his neck. I’ve seen the scars, but they look years old. He said that when he woke up the sunlight hurt him. That he fell ill once Hannah and Beth brought him home.”  
Sam bites her lip, nodding in thought.  
“Do you know what might be wrong with him?”  
“I’m not sure.” She folds her hand up over her mouth. “You said he ripped open a rabbit? Did he eat it, or—?”  
“I think it was more about the blood.” Chris swallows. “His teeth were…”  
“Were what, Chris?”  
Chris shakes his head. “They were sharp, like needles.”  
Sam nods slowly. “I might have something in one of my books, but they’re back at my house. I would go back to get them, but I don’t want to leave Hannah until after the funeral. She had a hard time getting to sleep last night.”  
Chris should think that was odd, but he doesn’t have and room to pass judgement, considering he spent the entire night up with Josh instead of in bed with his wife.  
“I could have Finlay prepare the carriage for me this evening. I could be back before dawn.”  
Chris nods. “I think that might be the best option we have right now.”  
Sam sighs, running her hands over her face. “I’m going to finish helping Finlay prepare for breakfast. Please try not to panic until then.”  
“Don’t worry about me, I won’t. He’s still Josh, after all.”  
Sam smiles, setting her hand on Chris’ shoulder. “He’s lucky to have you.”  
“I think he’s lucky to have all of us.”  
Sam nods before turning to head back into the dining room. Chris leans back against the wall, closing his eyes. He feels exhausted, he figures staying up all night must do that to you.  
“Christopher?”  
He opens his eyes, and Ashley is standing in front of him, her arms tucked around her middle.  
“Oh, Ash. I didn’t expect you up so early.”  
“You weren’t in bed most of the night; I had a hard time staying asleep.”  
“I got restless, so I walked the house a bit.”  
She nods slowly. “Spent time with Josh and some rabbits, I take it.”  
Chris feels the color drain from his face. “Ash—”  
“Where is our son, Christopher?”  
“He’s in the back yard with—”  
“He’s a monster, Chris! I heard what you said! About the blood! About his teeth!”  
“Ash—”  
“You brought our family into the den of a monster!”  
“He’s not a monster, Ashley!” He takes hold of her wrist, drawing her close. “He’s Josh! I’ve known him since college, he—”  
“He has you under his spell!” She rips her wrist away, glaring at him. “He’s had us all under his spell!”  
“Ashley, you’re being ridiculous!”  
She turns, making a run for the back door and yanking it open. Little Joshua is coming up the steps, cradling a little brown rabbit to his chest, stroking his ears. Josh is walking beside him, his hand on his shoulder.  
“Mama! Papa! Look who we found in the yard!” Joshua keeps her too his chest, but lowers his hand so his parents can see.  
Ashley sets a hand on his shoulder, pulling him away from Josh. “Go inside, Joshua.”  
“But, Mama—”  
“You!” She’s pointing her finger into Josh’s face now. “I want you to stay the hell away from him.”  
“Papa, what—"  
“Go inside and show your new friend to Sam, alright? She’s in the dining room, and I’m sure she’d love to see.”  
Joshua’s lower lip quivers. He looks at his rabbit, stroking its ears. The little creature’s nose twitches. He nods slowly.  
“I’ll come and see soon, alright?”  
Joshua nods again and steps inside, walking slowly towards the dining room, cradling his rabbit to his chest.  
“I don’t know what you are or what you’ve done, but stay the hell away from my son.”  
“Ash—” Chris sets a hand on her shoulder, but she shakes him off, getting close to Josh’s face.  
“And I don’t know what kind of spell you’ve put on my husband or this house, but I swear to God, I will find out what you are, and I will kill you if you come anywhere near my son again.”  
“Mrs. Hartley, we ought be careful of making promises we may be unable to keep.”  
“Is that what you said to Beth before you killed her?!”  
Josh tensed, swallowing. He blinked twice before looking down at the ground.  
Chris grabbed her by the shoulder, “Ashley, that’s enough.”  
“You’re a monster, Josh Washington, a monster.” She hisses, turning back towards the house. “And if you think I’ll let you make a snack of my son, you have another thing coming.”  
She slammed the door behind her. Josh kept his eyes focused on the stone of the steps. He rocked back hard on his heels, bouncing. Up. Down. Up. Down.  
“Josh.”  
Josh shook his head, folding his arms behind his back. “Chris, I have funeral preparations to complete. If you’ll excuse me.”  
And then he walked into the house, turning in and going in the opposite direction of where Ashely had walked.  
Chris sank down onto the steps of the back and buried his face in his hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, we're in the final stretch here. Ideally, this story will be finished by Halloween, seeing that there are only three chapters left to write. Every time I work on this piece, I wish I could have published it in the time period that it is set, because the people of the 1890s would have been absolutely scandalized by this story. I received some incredibly positive feedback on the last chapter, and I'm hoping you all will continue to let me know how you feel about the story. Here's to the next three chapters coming out as quickly as possible.
> 
> -GALEXY
> 
> follow me on tumblr @my-rigormortis-isgettingbad


	8. Animus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: Implications of Assault, Near Assault, and Violence

Josh stood by himself at the funeral. The rest of them were seated in carefully arranged rows while the priest spoke. Chris recognized him—he was the same one he remembered seeing that came to read Hannah’s last rites. Hannah was seated next to Sam, her face tucked into a handkerchief as she kept in quiet little sobs. Chris’ throat felt tight as he watched her. He hadn’t seen her cry this whole time, probably trying to keep it together for Josh’s sake.

Everyone else was silent in the way people only ever managed to be in front of a priest. Chris kept looking over his shoulder at Josh—who stood behind all the chairs with his arms tucked behind his back. It hadn’t started to rain yet, but the clouds remained heavy in the sky. Josh had an umbrella open over him—most likely to keep the sunlight off.

Ashley prodded Chris’ side and he turned back around, facing the front. The priest finished speaking and they all bowed their heads in prayer. Then the rain started to fall.

 

            Chris and Hannah walked Sam out to the stables after dinner. Sam decided that the carriage would be too slow, especially with all the mud.

“Perhaps I should go with you.” Hannah whispered, folding her hands together. “The roads can be dangerous at night—especially alone.”

“Please.” Sam fastened down the strap on the saddle before tightening the strings on her boots. “Hannah, if anything, I’d be more worried about you if you were with me. It’ll be faster if you let me go alone. I can be there and back before anyone else has realized I’ve gone.”

“But who will carry your books?”

She laughed. “I have a saddle bag, Hannah. Trust me, it’ll be fine.”

“Maybe I should go—” Chris started but Sam only cut him off.

“When is the last time you even rode a horse, Chris?”

His face flushed, and he scratched the back of his neck. “Fair point.”

“You two need to stop worrying about me. I can take care of myself.” She smirked pulling on her gloves and buttoning up her coat. “Like I said, I’ll be back long before dawn with my books and whatever else I need. It’ll just be a quick trip.”

“Please be safe.” Hannah whispered, taking Sam’s hands in her own, pressing their foreheads together. “I can’t lose you, too.”

Sam ran her fingers through Hannah’s hair. Chris turned around to give them some privacy. He heard Sam whisper the faintest. “You won’t.”

It was quiet a few moments, and Chris’ ears burned at the thought of what they might be doing before he heard Sam hoist herself up onto her horse.

“Just keep the house in line.”

Chris turned to see her smiling down at Hannah before she looked over to him, a small smile crossing her face just for him.

“We will.” Hannah promised. “Please hurry.”

“I’ll be back before you know it.” Sam winked and then rode off into the night.

Chris came to stand next to Hannah, opening up the umbrella and holding his arm out to her. As they walked back to the house, Hannah was oddly silent—her face flushed and dimples showing in her cheeks.

“I didn’t know you and Sam were so close.”

Hannah nods, still smiling.

“Did Beth know?”

“Of course, she did—she was my sister.”

“Does Josh?”

Hannah giggles and nods. “Why else would he keep telling you that Sam wasn’t the marrying type?”

Chris chuckled with her and pulled open the back door. “I’m glad you two have found each other.”

Hannah reached to help him close the umbrella before immediately pulling off her shoes. “I do not know what I would do if we hadn’t found each other.”

Chris smiled, turning to look at Josh as he bent down in the hallway, talking to Jessica. She was actually smiling—something Chris hadn’t seen her do since they’d been there. Josh was smiling, if only halfway, too. Josh paused, turning to look at Chris, just for a moment. Something in his eyes twinkled, and her turned back to continue is conversation with Jessica.

“I understand the feeling, Hannah.” He looked back to her, smiling. “I really do.”

 

Joshua sat on the floor of the bedroom when Chris found him. The rabbit he found sat with him. He’d brought up a plate of green vegetables—Sam had told him that rabbits liked those—and was watching as she nibbled at them.

“Where’s your mother, Joshua?”

“She went to take a bath.” Joshua smiled. “Papa, look at her, isn’t she lovely?”

Chris nodded, coming to sit next to him. “Didn’t you and Josh find her this morning?”

Joshua nodded, stroking her ears as she nibbled on a piece of cabbage. “Do you think Mama will let me keep her?”

“I don’t see why not.”  Chris smiled, watching her eat, her little nose twitching. “I could make a pen for her in my workshop. Somewhere she’d have plenty of room to hop. And you could bring her fresh vegetables and play with her and keep her cage clean.”

“I haven’t decided what to call her yet.” Joshua nodded. “Oh, I really hope Mama does let me keep her.”

Chris leaned over, kissing his son’s forehead. “I’m sure you’ll be able to work something out with her.”

“Then there was a knock on the door. Chris got up, letting Joshua tend to his rabbit, and opened it a crack. It was Jessica, her hair down, all dressed for bed.

“Oh, Jessica, we weren’t expecting you.”

“I heard Joshua’s made a new friend.” She smiled. “Am I allowed to meet her?”

“Joshua,” he called. “Would you mind if Mrs. Munroe met your rabbit?”

Joshua nodded and Chris turned back to her.

“She’s eating right now, but he said it’s okay.”

Jessica smiled and Chris held the door open for her.

“Thank you.” She shook his hand, which Chris thought was odd, but he felt her slide something into it. He closed his fist around it and Jessica walked past him, coming to sit next to Joshua and listen to him talk about his little rabbit.

Chris opened his hand and unfolded the piece of paper Jessica had pressed there. She recognized Josh’s crooked scrawl— _rendezvous in the study?—_ and he couldn’t help but smile. He looked over his shoulder at Jessica, and she made eye contact with him, doing this little shimmy with her shoulders that meant “well go on”.

Chris nodded at her and smiled before closing the door behind him and padding up the stairs to Josh’s study. It had been his father’s once—full of books and tools for designing buildings. Chris knocked twice before pushing the door open.

Sure enough, the study was just the same—books, tools, globes, even the same pair of blue and yellow parakeets in a fine silver cage in the corner.

“Thank goodness.” Josh sat his book down, pushing himself up off the couch. “I thought I might actually have to spend the evening reading.”

Chris chuckled, and in a few steps, Josh was in front of him, reeling him in by his loosened tie. Chris followed, letting Josh lead him until they sank onto the couch—an old-fashioned thing that had probably been in the family as long as the house had been around. Josh laid back, pulling Chris with him so that he was settled between Josh’s thighs. He trailed his fingers along Chris’s jaw and smiled—not a smirk, but a smile.

“I think I like you best like this.” Josh draped his arms across Chris’ shoulders.

Chris’ throat felt tight. “You do?”

“That’s not true actually.” Josh tugged Chris closer. “I like you best anytime, as long as you’re with me.”

They were kissing now, one of Chris’ hands braced against Josh’s side while the other pressed up against the arm of the couch. This was different from before. There wasn’t the same urgency—this felt lazier, but it was still _nice_. There wasn’t pressure to endure or make some sort of production out of it, like he felt with Ashley sometimes. Right now, Josh was kissing him, and that’s all that really mattered.

Josh’s hands came loose from the back of his neck, slowly undoing Chris’ tie without breaking the kiss. When he finally gets it loose, he pulls back, sliding it from Chris’ neck and curling it up in his fingers.

“I don’t like the color black on you.” Josh whispers, pressing the tie to his mouth for a moment, looking up at Chris. “It doesn’t suit you. It’s too serious.”

Chris doesn’t know what to say, so he just watches him a moment. Josh’s eyes flicker half lidded and he tosses the tie onto the table—still piled high with papers and open books. Josh is quiet now, looking up at him with half lidded eyes. He wants Chris to take the lead.

Chris swallows, shakily running his fingers up Josh’s thigh before he starts to untuck his shirt. Josh chuckles, shifting and lifting himself to help Chris as he works.

“You’re so nervous.” He says once Chris has the shirt loosened, sliding Josh’s suspenders so they’re hanging off his shoulders.

“I’m not sure what I’m supposed to do exactly.”

Josh chuckles, leaning up to kiss the shell of Chris’ ear before whispering. “Then let me teach you.”

 

They don’t go past the hips, but Chris is going to have to sleep with his shirt on—not that that’s anything new for him. Josh left a particularly interesting mark just above his left hip, and he thinks Ashley might actually kill him if he saw it.

She’s already in bed by the time he makes it back to their room. As Chris pulls back the covers, he realizes that he should probably feel guilty. What he’s having with Josh…it’s an affair, is it not? Did men have affairs with other men?

Chris sighed, tucking himself between the covers. Ashley rolled over immediately, wrapping her arm around his middle and snuggling herself against his shoulder. Chris pulled off his glasses, setting them on the nightstand and rolled onto his side. Ashley didn’t let up her grip on him, pressing her face into his back and still holding him tight.

Chris should feel guilty, but the problem is that he doesn’t.

 

Hannah can’t sleep that night. Sam said she would be back before dawn, and Hannah believes her. Of course, it only makes sense for Hannah to stay up all night, making sure that Sam got back safe. She takes her time with her bath, until the tips of her fingers start to prune, before getting out and dressing herself in a nightgown—the one with red ribbon on the collar that Sam likes. She lets her hair down, twisting it delicately so it hangs over her left shoulder. She pulls on her glasses and a housecoat before deciding to take a walk around the house.

She starts taking down the black curtains as she goes. She’ll have Finlay replace them in the morning before anyone is up—Josh won’t mind. It’s not like he rises early anyways. She’s walking through the hall, bundle of heavy black drapes in her arms, letting her toes brush against the carpet, when a voice startles her.

“Put your hands where I can see them!”

She turns, nearly dropping the curtains before she lets out a sigh. “Michael, you scared me.”

Mike laugh, walking closer to her, holding his hands out in front of him. “Woah, there, Han. Calm down.”

She rolled her eyes and kept walking.

“What has you up at this time of night?” He asks, coming up to walk beside her.

“Couldn’t sleep.”

“So you decided to change the curtains?”

She shrugs. “It gives me something to do.”

“Here,” he held out his arms. “Let me take them while you pull them down. We’ll get done faster that way.”

“I’ve got it, thanks.” She holds them close to her chest, still walking. “I don’t need help from you.”

“Aw, you don’t have to be like that, Hannah. I’m just trying to help.”

“Like what?” She turned to look at him, still holding the curtains to her chest.

“All…” he made a vague gesture with his hands before letting them fall to his sides.

“I’m not being like anything.” She rolled her eyes and kept walking. “I’m just being myself.”

“I don’t remember you like this.”

“You don’t know anything about me.”

“I know we were engaged once.”

She stops, letting out a sigh and closing her eyes. “That was a long time ago. I’ve changed. I’m not the same girl you can trick and deceive and…” she shakes her head. “Go back to bed, Michael. I don’t want to talk to you.”

“I’m trying to apologize, Hannah. Won’t you let me?”

He’s very close now, his hand touching her lower back. She bites her lip and walks faster. “What difference does it make? It’s better like this—I’m happy.”

“Happy?” He raises his brows. “In this big empty house with your dead sister and creepy brother?”

She narrows her eyes. “Michael, go back to your room.”

“I’d rather spend time with you.”

“Oh, I’m sure your wife would love to hear that.”

“You know how Jessica can be. If anything, I married her, so her parents wouldn’t have to worry about her. It’s not like we were in love—”

“Is that what I was to you then? Because you were an adulterer long before we made it down the aisle.”

“What’re you talking about, Hannah?”

“You think I don’t know about Emily?” She turned to look at him, speaking through clenched teeth. “That we don’t _all_ know about Emily.”

“Matt doesn’t—”

“Mathew is a more than adequate husband—he married Emily because he loved her. I remember. You, on the other hand, you do nothing except for what you want, when you want to—”

“Hannah—”

“You’re in my house!” She snapped. “Not the other way around. You don’t get a say so. You don’t get to go wherever you please. You are here because Jessica was Beth’s friend, and for no other reason. Now, for the last time, Michael, go back to your room.”

He laughed, a sharp exhale from his throat before he stepped closer to her. Her back pressed to the wall, and the only thing between them was the curtains in Hannah’s arms.

“You think you know me, Hannah?” His voice is sharp, fists clenched. “I could make you know me.”

He grabs at her wrist, but his hand is too tight for her to rip away.

“Let me go!” The curtains fell to the floor in a heap. “I’ll scream if you don’t!”

“Who would believe you?” His lips brush her throat. She closes her eyes. Her mouth opens to scream, but suddenly he’s not there at all—not even touching her.

She blinks her eyes open and Mike is pinned to the floor and someone— _something_ —that looks like her brother is holding him there, teeth buried in his throat. There’s blood spilling across the carpet—a gurgle in Mike’s throat.

And this time, Hannah does scream, so loudly she swears she can feel the house shake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this chapter instead of working on my homework for my screenwriting class. This is actually one of the parts of the story I've just been itching to get to. AND there's only two more to go. Really getting there on this story--I just might be able to finish it by Halloween like I said I'd try to (but I make no promises because I know how I am as a person). I'm thinking about doing some companion one-shots to this piece after it's finished--I already have an idea for one, but we'll have to wait and see if I ever actually write it. I thrive on feedback! Hit me up if you're even liking this story a little bit!
> 
> \- GALEXY
> 
> follow me on tumblr @my-rigormortis-isgettingbad


End file.
